


i'd sleep on it but i'm too caffeinated

by panda_byrd



Category: Miracle Workers (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, I'd Like To Apologize To Not Only God But Also Jesus, M/M, No Coffee Was Harmed In The Making Of This Fic, Shut Up Kiss, There's Actually A Tag For That, i guess?, no one asked for this but i did it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_byrd/pseuds/panda_byrd
Summary: Sanjay actually tries to communicate, for once. It goes about as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Craig Bog/Sanjay Prince
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	i'd sleep on it but i'm too caffeinated

**Author's Note:**

> This idea grabbed me by the ankles and shook me over my laptop, and when I'd recovered from all the blood rushing to my head, these 645 words were there. I figured I might as well post them.

By the fourth round of coffee, Craig is percolating more than the beans.

He’s not necessarily angry that Sanjay was able to replace him near-instantaneously and leave him as a glorified coffee boy, but there’s some emotions lining the hollow in his chest that he can’t quite place.

A quiet knock on the doorframe startles him out of his thoughts. It’s Sanjay, because of course it is, blocking out the doorway and grimacing. His long limbs fold in like he can’t stand to touch the walls. Craig braces himself.

But then he says something Craig never would have expected. “Can we talk?”

In what isn’t his proudest moment, he snaps, “What’s there to talk about? You and Eliza seem to be figuring this out just fine by yourselves.”

“And that’s what I wanted to talk about.” Sanjay steps closer, crisp maroon suit a stark contrast against the dismal cinder block walls. “We need you to balance us out. Sometimes having a coward on the team is a good thing.” He spreads his hands with a tight smile. It’s a weak attempt at a joke, one Craig usually would have ignored in favor of simply accepting the admittance.

But for some reason, he can’t. The rickety coffee machine’s sputters rise to a fever pitch, and Craig’s temper does the same.

The thing is, Craig would consider himself a relatively mild-mannered person, but there’s always been something about Sanjay that gets under his skin. Maybe it’s how effortlessly he was able to perform miracles Craig would have written off as impossible, or his endless smugness about said miracles, or how fake enthusiastic he acts about his hollow executive powers, or a number of other things.

He looks for a retort that would encompass those feelings, but before he can open his mouth, Sanjay goes on the defensive, having taken his silence the wrong (or maybe right) way. He stalks forward, poking a finger into Craig’s chest.

“Look, I’m just trying to do what’s best for Earth right now by being the bigger man here and asking for your input because we really need to get this done and it’ll be your fault if we fail because you were too--”

He would have kept going if it weren’t for Craig’s hands fisted in his suit jacket and their lips crushed together.

Craig pulls away first, holding Sanjay at arm’s length. He takes a moment to take in the satisfaction of rendering Sanjay speechless, eyes wide and lips still a little parted. Craig can’t resist giving him a shit-eating grin. “Oh good, that shut you up.”

Sanjay swallows audibly, jaw working against the words he doesn’t have. The coffee machine spits out the last dregs, and Craig seems to register what he just did, ducking his reddening face down before quickly busying himself with the coffees. There’s no one but Sanjay around to notice the shakiness of his hands or the flush on his cheeks and lips, and he still looks as shell-shocked as if God had tried to grab him by the throat with the prototype claw. Maybe more shocked, actually. The claw thing was infinitely more plausible than being kissed by his old coworker-slash-kinda-rival.

Craig scoops up his and Eliza’s coffees and gives Sanjay a tight smile. He staggers numbly out of the way and lets Craig pass. 

Sanjay stares after him until he rounds the corner, then looks back at his overly complicated coffee, sitting innocently on the counter. He raises his fingers to his lips.

His brain, for reasons as unknown as God’s affinity for half-baked ideas, can only latch onto one thing in the rest of the spinning, coffee-scented madness that has become his afterlife. 

“Why does he taste like mustard?”

Down the hallway, Craig very calmly sets the coffees down, presses his burning face into his hands, and begins to lose his shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I have better ideas on the way. Thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
